Shouldn't be wearing heels
by GirXzimXfanatic
Summary: Okay, so Kiera can handle highschool drama but when suddenly she wakes up in some cartoon her little brother is obsessed with she's thrown into the deep end, with little to no knowledge other than a manga and a card or two how will she find a way home?


**I've written one of these stories before but the idea struck and I just had to do it! When a teenaged girl falls into her little brother's favourite T.v show, slap bang in the middle of a ninja battle what will she do?**

The annoying beep of an alarm clock echoed through the otherwise silent house, a dog started barking and a female voice rang out,

"Turn that supid thing off!"

"I am, I am!" Cried another girl; this girl tried to scramble into a sitting position from where she had been laying in her small, single bed. She reached desperately for the snooze button, fighting an epic battle against gravity as she tried to stretch the majority of her body over the gap between her bed and the small set of drawers of which the alarm was resting on top.

She finally succeded and slumped back into her bed, shoved her pillow on her face and groaned as her Malamute puppy got up from his curled sleeping position and began to jump all over her.

"Okay Bubby stop, stop!" She tried to push the clumsy, large pawed puppy off but Bubby just kept jumping back onto the bed, when the alarm set itself off again she gave up and slowly forced herself into a sitting position, she smiled as her puppy jumped up and began licking her cheek.

"That's gross Bubby." The girl laughed.

She got to her feet and stumbled over to the bathroom connected to her room, she showered and got out, grabbing a hair dryer and drying her hair then straightening it, she grabbed a bag full of make up and began to apply powdered foundation to her face with a thick brush. She grabbed some bronzer and applied it, then used more to help frame her face and cheekbones. She grabbed an eye pencil and some mascara and then applied a mild eye shadow above her eyes and finally applying a light pink lip gloss to her lips.

She studied her face carefully, to see whether or not she had done a satisfactory job, finally she nodded in approval at her appearance. She had bleach blonde hair and a thick side fringe that joined with her hair that fell bellow her shoulders, dark green eyes and an oval face. She was long legged and thin but her chest area was rather small and her curves were barely noticable. Without her make up she had a birthmark on her nose and a mild case of freckles dotted her nose and cheeks, she was a decent looking female but she would never be a model.

"Kiera are you done yet!" Whined the voice who had told the bleach blonde girl, Kira, to turn off her alarm.

"Just a second, don't get your panties in a twist!" Kiera quickly smoothed down her hair, pulled her jean short shorts up slightly and plucked a loose bit of string from her loose white shirt and walked over to the bathroom door, unlocking it and opening it to be met with her pretty, dark skinned, brunette room mate, Jasmine.

"My panties wouldn't twist if you didn't take so long to get ready in the morning!"

Kiera stuck her tongue out at her friend and moved aside for the brunette to enter the shared bathroom. She sat and waited while her roomy showered and dressed, finally coming out of the bathroom and grinning.

"Excited about visiting your family today?" Jasmine laughed, Kiera just rolled her eyes with a smile,

"My hypo mum and dorky little brother? Of course I am, I love those guys but I've only been living in this apartment for a month now! Mum almost breaks down crying every weekend when I go to see her, she's all 'oh my baby girl, 18 years old and so grown up!"

Jasmine laughed at her friend's comment, and began shoving on a pair of sandals, while Keira grabbed a pair of boot wedge heels and pulled them on.

"Want me to drop you off?" Jasmine questioned her room mate and friend.

"Duh, why else would I have waited for you to get your butt out of the bathroom?" Keira grinned.

The girls exited the apartment and headed to the elevator, clicking level 1 and waiting as the machine lowered them to the ground floor. Kiera jogged over to the passenger side of the small Hyundai and got in, winding down the window, turning up the speakers and as they pulled out of the car park the music blasted loudly as the two girls headed to Kiera's mum's house.

As the two teenaged girls weaved through the city in the small car Kiera leaned her arm lazily against the window, resting her chin in her palm. Kiera was an intelligent girl, intelligent but lazy, she would often get in trouble with her teachers for skipping classes or not doing work, it was a wonder she graduated. She was rather self-concious when it came to her appearance although her lazy streak kicked in every now and then there too, she would have bad days where she would just give up trying to look nice and go grocery shopping in pajamas, to the rather annoyed looks of others.

Kiera could be described as being a bit of a princess, she tried to avoid work whenever she could and whenever she did work it was always in a half arsed kind of way, she wasn't easily pushed around or walked on but her temped could get her into a lot of trouble at times. She loved her family dearly and was very excited to go see them again, moving out of home; leaving the nest was a big thing for her and her mother had made an even bigger fuss.

XXX

Kiera thanked her friend for dropping her off at the two story house, she turned and began to head towards the front door, she raised her hand and knocked. What happened next was a mixture of hugs and an overmeotional mother inviting her into the house, finally Kiera was left alone in the lounge room with her little brother.

"Hey buddy." Kiera grinned and sat down beside the sandy blonde ten year old, he looked at his older sister and grinned.

"Hey!"

"Whatcha watchin'?"

"It's awesome Kiera! It's called Naruto, it's all about Ninjas and cool fighting scenes and jutsus and it has all these cool characters in it! It's way better than Pokemon or Batman!"

Kiera frowned,

"So you don't want a Pikachu toy for your birthday any more?"

"Nope!" The little boy, Toby, smiled at his older sibling. Kiera just laughed and shook her head,

"What do you want now then?"

"An Akatsuki cloak!" The little boy shouted excitedly, "and a konoha headband, maybe even ninja shoes!"

I laughed,

"I'll just get ya the whole costume then, eh bro?"

"Oh yes please!" The young boy cried excitedly and jumped onto his sister with a hug.

Kiera then had tea, scones and biscuits with her mum, watched almost the entire season of this weird new show 'Naruto' that her little brother had shown her and finally a horn honked loudly and Kiera exited the house, waving cheerily to her small family and getting in the Hyundai. Kiera reached back and grabbed a large Pikachu toy and laughed at Jasmine,

"Can we take this back to that cartoon shop? Toby has a new obsession with some new cartoon, Naratoe or something, he wants a costume for it."

Jasmine agreed and they drove through town until they reached a small shop, with poster covered windows and a sign saying 'all your anime good here!' Kiera got out of the car While Jasmine waited, she ran into the shop and stopped at the counter a young, naive looking girl with bright red dyed hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled welcomingly at Kiera and Kiera smiled in return.

"Can I help you?" Asked the red head, Kiera nodded.

"Yes my little brother's birthday is coming up and he likes this cartoon show called...naraku?"

The red head girl's face remained blank, uncomprehending Kiera's attempt.

"Er, well he wants a costume for it, an Akutski cloak and a konha headband? Ninja shoes?"

The red headed server's face lit up in realisation and she laughed,

"Oh you mean Naruto! Yes we can order in a costume for you!"

Kiera smiled,

"Well his birthday is next week so how soon would it get in?"

The clerk screwed her face up,

"Orders usually take a month to come in at least."

"What? His birthday is next week! Don't you have anything? Just a cloak, just a headband, just the shoes?" Kiera pleaded, the clerk looked nervous.

"Well I suppose...well no not really."

But Kiera had caught on,

"You suppose what?"

The clerk sighed,

"Well I guess we do have a pair of ninja shoes out back but I was told we should wait until the other orders are in so we don't disapoint anybody."

"Oh please, it's for my little brother!" Kiera pleaded with the young red headed girl for a while and finally Kiera grinned, holding up the weird, blue ninja shoes to inspect, I also had baught some Nabuko comics.

"They're big but he'll grow into them!"

With that she began to leave the shop, the clerk disapeared in the back and suddenly Kiera felt an odd tugging feeling at the back of her navel, she frowned and suddenly her world went dark.

XXX

Kiera's P.O.V

My head throbbed sluggishly, my arms and legs felt like lead and I was dazed and confused...what happened? Slowly my body began to feel normal and the throbbing became almost nothing, I sat up slowly and frowned when I was met with the sight of rows of doors, an apartment building would be my guess.

"The fuck?"

I got up and looked around with a frown, I began to head down the hall, deciding I would try and find a receptionist to tell me why I was in an apartment complex when I had been in a cartoon shop...wait had I been kidnapped? I shuddered at the thought, I quickly pushed the idea to the back of my mind, not wanting to panic just yet.

Finally I rounded a corner and was met with the most bizarre sight I had ever seen, it even beat that time I saw my ex boyfriend wearing a pink polka dot dress for a dare. There were two tall men and one small boy facing each other, but that wasn't what was weird, what was weird was the fact the taller of the two men, a giant of a man really, was _blue._

I also spotted gill like markings on either side of his face and his eyes were beady and sharklike, there was a massive tampon looking thing slung across his back and I wondered what the hell it was. Next to him the shorter man looked pretty normal, except for the fact that even from here I could spot bright red eyes. I frowned and moved closer, they had noticed me anyway, the blue one's head snapping in my direction and the red eyed one slowly moving his head up from the orange clad boy to look at me.

"Uh hi what's going on here?"

Of course I assumed they were both just in costumes, my heeled boots blicked on the floor as I cautiously approached, these men were quite intimidating but it seemed as though it was trouble and if it came down to it I wanted to help the kid. The massive blue one snorted,

"None of your business girl."

I stopped next to the kid and placed my hand on his shoulder,

"It is when I spot two grown men picking on a poor little kid, what's going on here?" I repeated defiantly, tilting my head to glare up at the giant. To my surprise he started chuckling, it was an evil chuckle, like something you'd hear in a movie.

"Well look Itachi the girl has guts, probably doesn't know who she's talking to." The red eyed one didn't say anything, he just looked at me with a very uninterested gaze, it pissed me off but something the blue man said struck a chord in my memory.

"Huh, Itachi? The evil sareengan user guy?" From the T.V show, well at least I knew who they were dressed up as now! The blue one chuckled,

"That's right girlie, the sharingan user, murdered his entire family, maybe you should back away."

I snorted and a look of surprise crossed his face,

"Look I don't care who you guys think you are but if you don't mind."

I tried to turn the kid away and I was surprised when I caught sight of his face,

"Hey you're that Nabuko kid!"

"Naruto." He stammed to correct me, suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and my reflexes came to life, I tried to thrust my palm up into the blue offender's face but he was lightning fast, he grabbed the wrist of my attacking palm and grinned an evil, point smile at me.

"You think you're going to just leave so easily? Not on your life girlie." He sneered, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Get your flithy paws off of me you fish faced fuckwit!" His loud chuckle filled the air.

"This one has spirit Itachi! I wonder how spirited she'll be when I rip her arms off?"

I felt my eyes widen in fear, problem with me is my fear often turns into anger, so as the fear ran through my system it increased my anger, the boy beside me, Narato threatened for them to let me go.

"I told you to let go!" I snarled and lashed out with my foot, he dodged to the side but as my leg was only half stretched out I continued the movement and slammed my heel into his leg, missing his groin where I had been aiming. He was about to return fire when suddenly,

"It's been a long time...brother."

"Itachi...Uchiha."

"Wow, he looks a lot like you and he has the sharingan, Itachi...who is this kid?"

"He's my brother." The red eyed one, Itachi replied in a monotone.

"Well that's odd because from what I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out...by you."

"Itachi Uchiha...I hope you're ready to die!"

Then another memory sprang to the front of my mind,

"Hey this is the time you guys fight! I remember this I saw it!"

I realised fish boy and the kid were staring at me, I was about to tell them how I knew what episode of the show they were re-enacting when I froze, lightning crackled and sound of thousands of chirping birds and lightning collected in the palm of the new boy, he also had red eyes I remembered him from one of the episodes Toby showed me. This, however, was different from the show, it was realistic, it was no cheap movie trick...it was so _real_ I could feel the power and I felt my legs tremble and collapse beneath me. _Real._

The shock settled in and I could only watch open mouthed as the red eyed boy charged at the red eyed man, Itaki was it? A deep rut was cut into the wall as he ran, faster than any anime scene could capture, there was a loud explosion and I shrieked loudly, squeezing my eyes shut. Now the Nabuko kid began trying to perform one of those jitsu thingys and I could only cower as the two, now obvious criminals turned around, completely unfased by the massive amount of power that had almost made me wet my pants.

Then there was a loud poof and smoke enveloped us all, I squeaked again and tried to look around with wide eyes, soon the smog cleared and I squealed louder than ever before...there inf ront of me was a giant toad! It was DISGUSTING!

"Eeewwwww gross!"

"You two don't know me at all do ya? You should have done your homework, Jiraiya the toad sage falls victim to no womans charm! When you're at as high a stature as I am the ladies kneel and worship you!"

I made a face at the gross old man, he was the pervert of the show right? I made a mental note not to go near him, but if I remembered correctly he drove these creeps off so I'd rather be rescued than killed!

What was going on?


End file.
